Twitter Trouble
by KesslynB
Summary: Beckett finds out about Castle's tweets.  How much trouble is he in?  Spoilers for Law & Murder.


_**Author's Note:**__ I got this little splat when reading Castle's tweets about movie night and wondering how Beckett would react if she knew about them._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Castle, Twitter, Facebook, or anything else you might recognize. The tweets by Castle are owned by …. Hmm, I'm not really sure, but not by me and no copyright infringement was intended. I just wanted to have a little fun. BTW, Hannah is not based off a real person, so any similarities are purely coincidental._

As Beckett and Castle entered the store, a squeal could be heard echoing throughout the small space. Beckett was reaching for her gun when the squeal was followed by "Richard Castle!" in an annoyingly high girlish voice.

Beckett turned to Castle and rolled her eyes even as he shrugged apologetically.

A twenty-something blonde woman came racing around the fixtures to stand right in front of the pair.

"Oh my god! It _is_ you! Richard Castle! My most favorite author _ever!_"

Castle tried to be diplomatic. "It's always nice to meet a fan. And you are-?"

"Hannah. Oh my god!" she repeated. "I have all your books, although I liked Derrick Storm better than Nikki Heat, but Rook seems kind of hot." Castle didn't even have to look at Beckett to see the near-permanent eye roll. "I just can't believe it! You're here, in my store, in the flesh! I'm a fan on Facebook and I follow you on Twitter."

At the mention of Twitter, he mentally winced and hesitantly glanced at Beckett. She was sending a look that clearly said _'You Twitter?'_

He gave her a sheepish look that said _'Yes?'_

She rolled her eyes yet again, and he interpreted it to mean '_I should have known.'_

He grinned, his eyes saying _'I'm a writer _and_ a techno-geek. Of course I tweet.'_

Beckett turned her attention back to the girl. "Hannah, we need to ask you some questions about last night."

The blonde turned towards her, as if noticing her for the first time. "Oh! I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD," she replied, showing her badge.

The blonde turned back to Castle. "Wait, Beckett? The one who bought you candy and popcorn at the movies?"

Castle had a brief moment to think _'Oh, shit!'_ before Beckett rounded on him. "What?"

Even as Castle tried desperately to think of an acceptable lie, the oblivious girl went on. "Yeah, he tweeted about it. Something about an awesome movie and you buying him candy." She pulled out her phone and began rapidly pressing buttons.

Whispering to Beckett, he tried to explain. "I didn't name you."

Unfortunately, the girl was a multi-tasker, and heard him. "Yes, you did." She turned the phone around, showing the pair his page. "See, right here. 'Beckett bought Junior Mints and popcorn with extra butter.'" She closed the page and put the phone back in her pocket. "What are sno-caps anyway?"

Castle shifted uncomfortably. He didn't have to look at Beckett to know she was giving him the death-glare. She was definitely going to kick his ass. The only question was if it was going to be now in front of a witness, or later in private.

He was saved when Beckett returned her attention back to the girl. "Hannah, were you here between seven and nine last night?"

Startled by the abrupt change in topic, Hannah blinked rapidly before answering. "No. I had class last night until ten. Christy closes on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

As Beckett gathered the pertinent information on Hannah's co-worker, Castle tried to think of a way he could talk himself out of the punishment Beckett was surely planning for him, but his brilliant mind was coming up blank. Before he knew it, Beckett had rounded on him, her green eyes still shooting daggers at him.

"Let's go," she ordered.

She waited until they got into the car.

He tried a pre-emptive strike. "Listen, Beckett, I really am sorry. I honestly didn't think I had named you." Apologizing had worked before and he was desperate not to undo the progress he had made in courting her.

She rounded on him. "I can't believe you tweeted about our da – movie night," she corrected. "What else have you been tweeting about?"

He used all his poker skills to keep himself from smiling in delight. Mentally, he was jumping up and down, doing his double fist pump. _'Yes! She referred to it as a _date_! Yes! Yes! Yes!'_ He realized she was still waiting for an answer and blurted out, "Nothing, really. Just random stuff that pops into my head."

She gave him a strange look that he couldn't interpret before turning back to the steering wheel and starting the car. "You know what? I think I'm better off not knowing what you consider random stuff, considering your CIA conspiracy and alien abduction theories."

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but she beat him to it.

"Next time, just don't mention my name."

'_Next time?'_ he thought, hopefully. _'That means there is going to _be_ a next time!'_ This time he couldn't hold back the grin.

Definitely progress.


End file.
